Le Peuple du coeur
by Coton-de-Loup
Summary: Il a tout fuit. Riku, Mickey,Lea, Donald et Dingo. Même Kairi. Il a tout abandonné et s'est enfuit. Déprimé et refermé sur lui-même, il entre dans son cœur et rencontres les habitants des lieux. Que va-t-il advenir de lui, lui qui sombre un peu plus chaque jours malgré l'aide de Roxas et les autres... Présence de léger terme LGBT . Mais la romance ne sera pas en premier plan.
1. Chapter 1

Voici l'une de mes première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si jamais vous voyez la moindre faute, dites le moi pour que je puisse corriger !

 _Cette fanfiction a étée publiée sur 3 site et ce sont les seuls a pouvoir avoir cette histoire. Les liens vers le différents sites se trouvent dans la description de mon profile._

 **Disclaimer :**

Kingdom Heart ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Square Enix. Tous les personnes, les lieux, etc..., ne sont utilisés que par pur but de divertir dans une histoire avec laquelle je ne gagne rien.

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture**_ _!_ _

Sora dormait. Il dormait dans un de ces mondes endormis. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, proie à un cauchemars. Mais c'était devenu normal pour lui. Il faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé par Xehanort. Dans ces cauchemars -ces rêves-, il jouait avec un garçon aux cheveux brun et une fille aux cheveux bleu. Il mangeait une sorte de glace bleu avec Lea et **_..._** . Il combattait des sans-cœur avec sa Keyblade d'une drôle de façon. Il était aux chevet de **_..._** . Il était _partout._ Mais surtout, il combattait une version de lui-même au cheveux si noir. Et ces yeux... Des yeux de Sans-cœur. _"Pff, il n'y en a que pour tes amis!"_  
 _  
_  
Sora se réveilla brusquement. Il se releva en vitesse et chercha du regard une surface qui lui permettrait de voir son visage. Lorsqu'il eut la preuve que ses yeux était bleu et pas jaune - _comme ces yeux-_ , il se permit de respirer, laissant un de ses avale-rêves se rapprocher de lui.

Depuis la fin de l'Examen du Symbole de Maitrise, depuis Xehanort, il avait peur de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de ne plus savoir en ressortir. De devenir comme cet homme, si avare, si fou. Et ce garçon dans ses rêve n'aidait pas à le rassurer. Cette version de lui même lui faisait peur. Alors il s'était enfui.

Certains pourraient dire que c'était par jalousie, par jalousie envers Riku, qu'il s'était enfui. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi l'examen et que du coup il avait honte. Mais comment pouvait-il être jaloux de _Riku_ ? Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de lui alors que c'était Riku le digne maitre de la Keyblade qu'il portait. Même si au final la Keyblade l'avait choisi... Et puis, si c'est pour que Riku reprennent confiance en lui, qu'il se croit enfin digne, alors Sora pouvait accepter qu'il reste qu'un simple porteur de Keyblade, et non un maître.

Mais partir lui avait permis de réfléchir sur ces souvenirs, sur Roxas, sur tous ce qu'il lui était arrivés. Et sur cette voix, qui lui avait expliqué le principe de la Keyblade. Et sur un peu tout, enfait, qu'en il y pensait.

Il se recoucha, après plusieurs minutes, l'avale-rêve toujours contre lui, l'esprit encore agité. Il ferma les yeux et s'en qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sombra droit dans les bras d'Hypnos.

Pour vite se réveiller aux bruits de vagues. Il observa vite les alentour, remarquant qu'il n'était plus dans la cabane ou il avait trouvé refuge. A la place, il était sur une plage très familière, une plage qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la plage de l'ile du destin. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il se rendit compte que ça ressemblait vraiment à l'ile du destin.

 _Quelque chose en lui le faisait douter sur le fait qu'il soit vraiment dans son monde natale._  
 _  
_  
"-Sora... ?"

Le nommé pivota sa tête en direction de la voix pour se retrouver avec un visage qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois.

"-Roxas ?"

Le blond lui fit un sourire triste en s'approchant de lui. Il aida Sora à se relever, et le guida vers la maison.

"- Je pense qu'il y a erreur sur ma personne. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la cabane, avec une voix que Sora avait déjà entendu quelques part. Je ne suis pas Roxas.

\- Mais alors, qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Ventus, mais tout le monde ici me nomme Ven. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, et que tu te souviens plus de moi, après tout tu étais jeune et je t'étais apparut sur la forme d'une lumière.

-Je me souviens... pas... Répondit Sora en s'asseyant sur le canapé où Ven l'avait invité à s'assoir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'avais sauvé une fois à ta naissance, et une fois à tes cinq ans.

\- J'ai... j'ai vraiment fait ça ?"

Ventus lui sourit, ravi de voir que le petit garçon qu'il l'avait sauvé soit devenus un jeune garçon courageux et fort. Même si le voir un peu moins triste serait mieux.

"- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Et si je te présentais les autres membres de la maison ?

\- Les autres ? Il y a d'autres personnes ici ?

\- Bah... Il y a tes trois gardiens, moi, Roxas et Xion. Puis il y a les autres habitants... T'as plutôt un cœur ouvert..."

Sora acquiesça, laissant Ven partir dans une autre pièce lui disant " de ne surtout pas bouger car il amenait les autre !". Il en profita pour observer le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était tout simple, mais il y avait tellement de bon sentiments présent. _-Comme dans un salon d'une famille normale, unie.-_  
 _  
_  
"- Tiens donc. Mais qui voila, n'est-ce pas une tête familière ?"

Sora leva la tête en direction de la voix _-grave, rauque,_ _ténébreuse_ _-_ et tomba nez à nez avec la version de lui-même aux yeux jaunes. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et ses battements de cœur s'engager dans un battement erratique. Il tenta de se contrôler mais cela devait être vain lorsqu'il vit sa copie agrandir les yeux et se précipiter vers lui en posant sa main sur sa tête.

"- Eh, gamin! Calme toi." Répétait la créature aux yeux jaunes, en lui frottant le dos doucement, le calmant.

Lorsque Sora reprit son calme, bien que sur ses gardes tout de même, il tourna la tête en direction de la cause de sa crise de panique. En regardant bien, malgré qu'il avait les yeux jaunes des sans-cœurs, il n'avait pas cet éclaire de malice _\- de fourberies et de malveillance-_ que la créature de ses songes avait.

"- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que vous ressemblez tellement à...

\- Désolé par rapport à ça... Je sais que mon apparence et ce que tu vis dans ta tête, dit la copie en tapant du bout du doigt le front de Sora, ça ne fais pas bon ménage. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Vanitas, mais appelle-moi Van. Et pitié, épargne-moi les "Vani", c'est d'un ridicule sans nom ! "

Sora pouffa un peu sous le regard Ravi de Vanitas.

"- Sora ! Je suis revenu ! Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de Vani !

\- Ven ! Grogna le "Vani"

\- Vani était la partie ténébreuse de mon cœur. Je sais pas vraiment comment il a fait pour venir jusqu'ici, mais dans tout les cas, il est là et c'est pour le mieux. Sourit Ven en direction de Sora.

Le brunet lui rendit son sourire avant de s'intéresser aux personnes se trouvant derrière le blond. Il y avait une brune, un qui ressemblait à Riku et un dernier qui était blond-

-" Roxas !" Cria-t-il.

Le blond sourit avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui faire un câlin.

"- Je pensais que tu étais mort... Chuchota Sora.

\- Il semblerait que même inconscient, tu cherche toujours à aider tout le monde autour de toi... Mais franchement, fais au moins des contrôle sur qui tu laisse rentrer. A la rigueur, j'accepte Van, mais Néo ? Franchement, il est juste une copie de Riku !

\- Roxas, si tu continue avec ça, je te jette dans la mer, tout nu, en faisant en sorte que Xion t'es attaché les mains d'abord. Dit d'une voix calme la copie de Riku avant de regarder dans les yeux Sora, tu me reconnais surement, je suis NéoRiku. Mais tout le monde à décider de me nommer Néo et ce pour aucune raison valable.

\- Moi je suis Xion. Tu ne me connais pas parce que tout le monde a oublié mon existence lorsque je suis revenu en toi, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs en souriant et en s'approchant de Néo."

Sora observa tout ce beau monde, toujours dans les bras de son simili. Ils agissaient tous comme s'ils faisaient parti de la même famille. Une dynamique si particulière qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Dans son monde natale, il n'avait plus ça, son père n'étant plus là depuis longtemps, le laissant seul avec sa mère.

"- J'aurais bien voulu continuer les présentation, commença Ventus, mais en vu de l'opacité diminuante de notre ami, il faudra attendre la prochaine nuit pour qu'il nous rende visite."

Sora regarda alors ses mains et remarqua bien qu'il perdait de la consistance. Il remonta son regard vers les autres qui lui souriaient en lui disant au revoir.

Et ce fut la seule chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sora se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Donc cela voulait dire que ses amis n'avaient pas retrouvé sa trace. Ce qui était une bonne chose, la dernière fois qu'il avait été trouvé, ça lui avait demandé énormément d'énergie et il ne savait pas par quelle moyen il avait réussit à les semer.

Dans tout les cas, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. En observant ses alentour, il pouvait en conclure qu'il était dans les environ de midi.

Il avait atterri dans un monde néo-futuriste, et dans la capital d'un grand pays en vue des géantes tours et des voitures à profusion se défilant à perte de vue. Certaines tours avaient leur rez-de-chaussé au sol, d'autres volaient.

Sora marcha dans les rues étroite et sombre de la ville. Il était préférable qu'il ne se fasse pas remarqué, en vue de ses vêtements et de son allure. Cela était légèrement compromettant pour trouver un habitacle dans lequel dormir la nuit. Il lui fallait aussi trouver à manger et à boire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le luxe d'avoir une chambre avec un lit, mais question nourriture il refusait d'avoir des choses pré-fabriqué remplis de maladie.

Il soupira en voyant qu'en deux heures de marche, il n'avait rien trouvé encore. Et c'est pas beau d'avoir essayer. Il allait devoir se résoudre à aller dans les réseau pas très nette. Le genre d'endroits où tu n'y allais que lorsque tu n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.

Sora n'aimait pas devoir aller dans les affaires mêlée à la mafia des mondes qu'il visitait. il y avait tellement d'énergies ténébreuses qu'il en avait mal à cœur. Mais bon, là, il n'avait pas le choix. Au moins, il serait sur ses gardes, tandis qu'à l'air libre il serait plus vite déconcentrer en cas d'attaque.

Lorsqu'il fût enfin dans sa chambre, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa nuit.

Xion et Néo l'avaient accueillis avec des grands sourires et l'avaient conduis aux autres. Tous ceux qui habitait lui avait raconté leur histoire. Et l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Qu'il ne le serait pas et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Franchement, comment pouvait-il savoir que ces mots le rendrait si heureux qu'il en pleurerait ?

Il se remit vite en route tout en prenant conscience de son état physique. Il semblerait qu'il se soit presque remis de sa course poursuite avec ses amis. Ce qui était bien.

Alors qu'il traversa une ruelles plus sombre que les autres, il fut surpris de voir une jeune filles râler.

"-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Sora.

-Sarah."

Sarah, pour Sora, semblait ne pas appartenir à cette ruelle, ni même aux bas fonds de la ville. Elle était trop noble, trop droite pour avoir porter les poids lourd de la vie des banlieue.

"-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je suis l'héritière d'une grosse entreprise, mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir envie de le faire.

\- Tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire. C'est ta vie, pas la leurs."

Sarah le regarda, avant de sourire.

"-Comme ma vie n'est dicter pas personne."

Sora se leva, tapotant l'épaule de la fille avant de partir au loin.

"- Merci pour le conseil ! Cria Sarah avant de partir dans la direction inverse."  
Sora sourit un peu. _\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. tu m'as permis de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER : tout appartient à Square Enix.**

Bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 2 :

Sora, comme le grand maladroit qu'il était, atterrit la tête la première dans un lac d'eau gelé. Son poid en plus de sa vitesse de chute eurent raison de la fine couche de gel présente sur l'eau. Sentant le froid et le poid de l'eau sur ses vêtements, il tenta avec toutes sa force de sortir du lac.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, après plusieurs sort de flamme pour ne pas mourir de froid, il regarda avec désespoir ses vêtements mouillés.

Si sa plongée dans le lac ne l'avait pas tué, rester dans ce froid avec des vêtements emplis d'eau le ferait.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément quelques chose qui pourrait le réchauffer. Le vent soufflait fort et collait ses vêtements glacés contre sa peau.

Le vent et la neige. Il fallait qu'il tombe dans un monde en olein hiver tiens !

En faisant plus attention aux détails, il remarqua que la nature semblait figée. Enfin, plus figée qu'elle ne devrait l'être avec l'hiver.

Il avança, cherchant un abri. Mais plus il s'avançait, plus une sorte de brouillard commençait à apparaître. Parfois il entendait de faible bruits ressemblant à des grelots mais il mit ça pour le contre de son imagination.

Son pied buta contre quelque chose, et cela le fit sursauté.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait plongé autant dans ses pensées.

Il baissa la tête et vit une sorte d'animal à moitié enseveli sous la neige. Regardant ses mains presque entièrement gelée qu'il tentait vainement protéger en les fourrant dans son manteau de l'Organisation. -Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ces menteaux étaient léger-

Il se pencha et tenta avec la manche de faire partir un peu de neige. L'animal se trouva être un écureuil. Entièrement gelé.

Il...

Il se recula et continua son chemin dans la forêt.

Après ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures, ou des minutes -? Il ne savait plus trop...- il ressentit une présence derrière lui. Ce présentiment se raffermit lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans la neige se fit entendre. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Il n'eût pas eu le temps de se détendre qu'un oiseau le dépassa. Il fixa le derrière de l'animal, constatant que les plumes avaient une couleur bleu mais qu'elles semblaient manquer d'opacité.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? "

Sora se retourna au son de la voix. Il tomba sur la vision jeunes fille avec des cheveux court blanc. Elle portait un manteau qui tombaient jusqu'au sol, protégeant l'entièreté du corps. Ce manteau avait des bordures de fourrure qui semblaient très chaude. Le tout était d'un blanc presque immaculé.

Les deux être se regardèrent, se jugèrent. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi avant que la femme ne se rapproche.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Sora. Et vous ?"

La blanche reflechit quelques instants, semblant réfléchir si elle devait dire son nom ou non.

-" Je suis Alk"

Un silence pesant s'installa.

"- Ou... Ou sommes-nous ?

\- Dans... dans la forêt du Feu. Elle est... figée si on peut dire.

\- Et l'hiver ? La neige ?

\- La forêt s'est figée durant l'hiver..."

Sora resta silencieux tandis que Alk cajolait son oiseau.

"- De quel espèce est-il ?

\- Un Nonni. Une espèce d'oiseau qui voyage énormément."

Sora resta silencieux tendis que la blanche soupirait tristement en serrant l'oisillon dans ses bras.

Le petit oiseau gazouilla des petits cris aigus avant de déployer ses ailes. A l'étonnement de Sora, les appendices semblèrent faire le double voire le triple de leur taille initiale.

\- "Viens", commença Alk en tendant une main gantée, "Nous allons nous mettre à l'abri. L'hivers est très froid ici."

Sora suivit Alk à travers la forêt. Il la regardait avec fascination. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce étonnante alors que lui ne se debroullait à peine pour marcher avec les cinquante centimètre de neige. Elle devait vivre dans cet environnement depuis longtemps.

En quelques minutes, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Pendant que le brun regardait les rochers, perplexe, la blanche entra dans la cavité.

Sora la suivit rapidement.

L'intérieur n'était pas comme Sora l'imaginait.

Elle ressemblait presque à un chalet. Le bois qui couvrait les murs et le sol donnait à la pièce une allure rustique très belle. Les meubles également rajoutait du charme à l'habitacle. Le plafond était blanc, mais Sora ne pouvait dire avec qu'elle matière cela avait été fait. Il y avait aussi une porte fait aussi en bois, bien que plus sombre que les murs.

"- Je sais que ce n'est pas le luxe mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'aime ce style.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. "Sourit Alk.

Sora s'assit sur un des fauteuils que contenait la pièce pendant que la blanche alla chercher une boisson dans le coin cuisine avant de revenir avec deux verres d'eau.

"- C'est pas une boisson extraordinaire mais c'est tous ce qu'on peut ce permettre ici.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà génial que je puisse boire."

Le gargouillement venant du ventre de Sora fit sourire Alk.

"- Tu pouvais le dire si tu avais faim. On ne va pas te manger, le Nonni et moi.

\- Je veux bien, merci." Répondit simplement Sora.

La blanche déposa sur la mini table les verres avant de repartir pour prendre un encas.

Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir devant Sora, elle déposa quelques noix.

"- Parle-moi de l'endroit d'où tu viens !

\- Je... l'endroit d'où je viens, il y a souvent de soleil. Il fait chaud presque toute l'année. Et-"

Sora expliqua et décrivit l'Île du destin. Pendant son monologue, il pouvait voir une sorte d'étincelles apparaître dans les yeux d'Alk.

Il se sentait détendu ici. Il ne l'avait plus été depuis le tout début de son aventure. Même pas lorsqu'il avait vaincu pour la première fois Ansem- enfin plutôt le sans-cœur de Xéhanort.- Même pas lorsqu'il avait vaincu avec Riku Xemnas.

Il était calme.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que le Nonni poussa un cri strident.

En quelques instants, des sans-cœur apparurent.

Sans s'en rendre compte, d'une vitesse qu'il ne savait pas avoir, il arriva à tous les tuer sans faire trop de dégât aux meubles.

Alk se contenta de regarder toutes l'action se passer dans faire grand chose si ce n'est de cacher le Nonni derrière elle.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu, les sans-coeurs disparurent.

Sora tourna la tête vers Alk qui le regardait d'une manière troublée. C'était comme si elle était là, sans l'être. Il pouvait voir à sa posture qu'elle s'était tendue, semblant prête à combattre.

Et bien qu'avec la Keyblade il se sentait plus fort, il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à sous-estimer quelqu'un. Alk semblait avoir vécu dans ces contrée depuis longtemps. Et comme il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autre qu'elle, elle a sans doute dû apprendre sur le coup la chasse et autres manière de survie.

"-Je suis désolé que tu ais du voir... Voir ça. "Commença Sora en reculant et en faisant partir sa Keyblade." Je pense... Je pense que je devrais partir...

\- Attends !"

Sora s'arrêta en fixant Alk. Elle avait bondi en avant pour lui attraper le poignet. Dans ses yeux, il y avait, certe, de l'appréhension mais ce qu'il voyait le plus, c'était de l'espoir.

L'espoir de partir de cette endroit, peut-être. Où l'espoir de ne plus supportr la solitude.

"- Je suis un porteur de Keyblade..."

Alk le regardait toujours.

"- Je suis un combattant, qui voyage de monde en monde. Je suis quelqu'un qui a vu ses amis - tu vois, Riku et Kairi, mes amis?- disparaître. J'ai du combattre au péril de ma vie pour protéger des gens que je connais même pas !"

Des larmes commençait à se former dans ses yeux. Il devait sûrement pas être très compréhensif, avec sa voix basse. Mais qu'importe ! Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas acceptait enfin de l'écouter ! Lui qui avait fait ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois, quelqu'un acceptait de faire ce geste en retour !

Alors il lui expliqua tout, la voix remplie de larmes. Il lui expliqua sa première aventure, ses retrouvaille avec Riku, son sauvetage avec Kairi. Sa sensations d'être plus si faible après avoir retrouver sa forme humaine.

Il lui expliqua cette sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Il lui expliqua cette tristesse qu'il avait de voir Roxas et les autres enfermé dans son coeur.

Il lui expliqua ses joies et ses peurs.

Et Alk ne fit que sourire. Elle le guida vers un des fauteuils, le fit s'assoir avant de lui présenter un noix.

Sora mangea l'encas que Alk avait apporté tout en racontant toute son histoire sans s'en rendre compte.

Alk se leva et fit un câlin au brun en lui frottant les cheveux.

"- C'est compliqué la vie. Il y a des gens qui ont une vie belle, où leurs problèmes sont mineurs. Puis il y a les autres. Les autres personnes qui ont à peine réglé un problème que deux s'ajoutent. Ces gens qui quand une bricole mineur arrive, ils se disent "évidemment". Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas de chance. Mais ils se battent, et c'est comme ça qu'ils montrent leurs valeur. Peut-être que tu fais partie de la première catégorie mais... saches que les personnes qui ont vécu des périodes à problèmes, vont toujours tenter d'aider leurs prochains."

Sora écoutait avec attention le discours de la blanche et au fur et à mesure, les larmes arrivèrent à passer la barrière des yeux et roulèrent tout doucement sur ses joues. Il renifla avant de casser toutes ses barrières et de pleurer dans les bras d'Alk.

"- J'ai toujours tenté d'aider les autres, j'ai toujours tenté de ne pas être égoïste, de me montrer comme le Sauveur. Mais, au moment où j'ai besoin de me montrer un peu égoïste, au moment où j'ai besoin d'aide, c'est le moment ou tout le monde me dit :"Sora, ça va,? Tu es malade ?" et..."

Son discours était entrecoupé de sanglots.

La jeune fille serra dans ses bras Sora pendant de longues minutes, le temps que le brun arrête de pleurer. L'oiseau, voyant que la blanche réconfortait le jeune homme, courra vers les mains du garçon et donna de léger coup de bec dessus. Lorsque Sora tendis la main vers lui, il sauta dessus et se pelota dans la main.

Le brun se calma après quelques minutes et Alk se leva en lui tendant une main, que Sora accepta. Elle l'emmena dans une chambre et elle le lâcha. Elle prit dans une des armoire un "matelas" - C'était pas un matelas comme il avait l'habitude d'avoir mais il n'allait pas faire d'histoire pour ça- et une couverture et les déposa sur le sol.

\- Couche-toi dessus et dort. Tu a besoin de sommeille

.

Sora ne protesta pas et se coucha sur le matelas et se protégea du froid avec la couverture. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Xion qui le regardait avec un sourire. Il se releva rapidement et regarda la brune.

"- Salut Sora.

\- Salut."

Il remarqua vite qu'il était sur son palier de l'éveil.

"- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont sur Île du Destin.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- j'aime venir ici. Je peux te surveiller."i

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

"- Tu veux dire que vous..."

Ils n'avaient pas vu toute la scène qu'il avait fait devant Alk. N'est-ce pas ?

"- Non, seulement moi. Mais viens, ne trainons pas ici." Sourit Xion en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle le traina vers les autres.

Les deux bruns sourirent en voyant Vanitas porter Roxas et Néo porter Ventus. Les deux duo semblaient faire une sorte de course. Néo courait bien plus vite que Vanitas,ce qui faisait surement enrager ce dernier en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

" - Bonjour tout le monde."

Tous lui dirent bonjours en s'approchant de lui.

Les habitants de son coeur lui expliqua que leur journée s'était bien passée. Xion et Néo semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus en vue des regards qu'ils se lançaient. " Ils sont amoureux ! "lui avait chuchoté Roxas avec un clin d'oeil. - Sora n'allait jamais avoué qu'il avait ressenti presque des frisson en sentant le souffle de Roxas contre son oreille.- Sinon, rien n'avait changé.

La nuit se passa bien jusqu'à ce que son simili et le XIV membre de l'Organisation XIII ne le prennent à l'écart des autres pour parler de sa vie "réelle". Le porteur de Keyblade accepta sans rechigner et les suivit.

"- Alors, que penses-tu d'Alk ?

\- Pardon ?! "S'écria le brun, surpris.

"- Je la trouve plutôt mignonne. "S'exclama Roxas sous l'acquiescement de Xion.

"- Je la considère que comme une future amie ! "Déclara Sora en voyant des étincelles dans le regard de la brune.

Les deux ex - membre de l'Organisation ne dirent plus rien. Pourtant, un soupçon de tristesse envahit Roxas. Il se donna une claque mentale et continua de sourire.

La fin de la nuit arriva assez vite et Sora ferma les yeux après s'être assuré que Xion ne dirait plus rien de trop détaillé en rapport avec sa vie réelle.

Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer très vite en vue de la lumière aveuglante qui l'a... bah... aveuglé...

Après quelques instants, il retenta d'ouvrir ses yeux et se releva en observant ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il se mit debout en ayant ranger son "lit" avant et se diriger vers le salon.

La salon semblait bien plus triste que quand il était venu la première fois, ce qui équivalait juste quelques heures. Sans Alk et son piaf pour parler avec lui, un silence oppressant avait pris place.

Il n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir la fille. Des heures, seule, a juste survivre.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle semblait si heureuse de parler avec quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, la maitresse des lieux entra dans la maison accompagné de son compagnon. Elle enleva son manteaux composé que d'une couleurs blanche immaculée et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec ce qui semblerait être un panier remplis de fruit.

"- Il y a des fruits en hiver ?"

Alk sourit à cette question et lui répondit :

"- Tu as beaucoup dormis et d'un sommeil lourd, tant mieux. Il est midi. Je suis allée chercher des vivre pendant la nuit dans les villages voisins qui sont à 2 heures d'ici. C'est plus simple de prendre dans leurs vergers lorsqu'il fait nuit.

Sora ferma les yeux deux secondes en serrant ses poings qu'il avait déposé sur ses genoux quelques instants plus tôt.

"- Bon... Je pense que je devrais partir. Ils ne vont pas tarder à me localiser.

\- Qui va te localiser ?

\- Il y a le maitre Yen-Sid, le roi Mickey, Donald et Dingo, mes compagnons. .. Ex-compagnons. "Rajouta - t - il en voyant le haussement de sourcil amusé d'Alk. "Puis il y a Riku, Kairi et Lea, mes meilleurs amis."

Depuis que les souvenirs de ceux qui logeaient dans son coeur apparaissaient comme s'ils étaient de lui, il considérait Axel comme son meilleur ami, et comme Lea est l'humain du roux. Aussi, s'il voyait Terra ou Aqua, il n'était pas sur qu'il arriverait à s'empêcher de leur sauté dessus.

"- Que c'est il passé pour que tu fait ?

\- Eh ben..."

/

"- Sora, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

Le brunet tritura un peu le bout de son T-shirt, gêné qu'il doive en parler devant tout le monde, lors d'une réunion.

"- Je me demandais. .. si j'étais un être de ténèbres parce que Xéhanort voulait m'utiliser pour... vous savez quoi. Où s'il y avait une possibilité que je me fasse denouveau capturé ?

"- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, Sora. Tu es un porteur de Keyblade. Tu es lumineux. Xéhanort a juste profité d'une brèche pour t'utiliser.

\- Vous me rassurez J... Je vais dans ma chambre"

Et il sortit tout en restant derrière la porte pour écouter.

"- Je pense que nous aurions dû le dire à Sora que Xéhanort allait le chercher !

\- Riku, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

\- Pourquoi Lea n'est pas la, Mickey ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas la ?

\- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites. Si Lea savait qu'il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher un fragment de l'âme de Xéhanort dans le coeur de Sora, il serait dévasté.

Sora... Sora fut secoué et retourna dans sa chambre.

/

"- Puis-je venir avec toi ?"

Sora releva la tête d'un coup.

"- Pardon ?

\- Je viens avec toi. De un parce que tu vas trop mal pour continuer ton voyage seul et de deux , je... je ne pourrais plus être seule ici juste avec le Nonni.

\- Vaut mieux être seuls à deux que seul tout seul."

Sora ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé.

"-Bah... Pourquoi n'as tu pas donné de nom au Nonni

\- J'avais envie d'espoir... Son nom devait être mon espoir. Mais je le perds

\- Comment veux tu l'appeler ?"

La blanche leva ses yeux de couleur claires presque blanc sur lui avant de plonger dans l'océan azur.

"-Proxy."

Après avoir mangé le repas de Midi, Alk avait profité de son chalet encore un peu avant de faire ses valises, si on considère que faire ses valises vonsistait à prendre un vieil ours en peluche avec une vieille photo.

Lorsque que tout fut emballé, l'espace êtait vide.

"- Cela me rapelle l'époque ou je trouvais cet endroit pour la première fois. C'est si vide.

\- On reviendra. "La rassura Sora.

"- Si tu le dit."

Les amis sortirent la grotte et utilisèrent un couloir obscure, pour une raison quelquonque, grâce à Proxy, Alk pouvait également les utiliser.

Le couloir obscure les amena devant une énorme bâtisse qui était entièrement blanche. Enfin, presque blanche. Il y avait de-ci de-là quelques taches de couleur.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis, d'un accord commun, marchèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Pourquoi allaient ils en direction du bâtiment au lieux de partir, ils l'ignoraient mais, de ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils étaient inexorablement attiré, comme une papillon pour une lanterne.

Ce fut Alk qui frappa à la porte.

"- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?" Demanda Sora après quelques temps.

"- La patience est la plus grande des vertus.

\- On me l'a dit souvent. Mais à trop attendre on ne voit pas le temps qui passe.

"- C'est la qu'est le dilemme de l'homme. Doit - il attentre le temps ou courir après le temps. "Résonna une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apercevoir une jeune fille brune toute à fait banale. Mais qui ne me serait pas en étant à côté d'Alk se questionna Sora.

"- Vous êtes ?" Demanda le brun.

"- Je suis Athé, gardienne des livres et du savoirs des mondes. Descendante de Alexandria Nomora la Grande." Déclara fièrement la brune." Mais je vous en prie, apprenti Keybladeur et... Habitante, entrer dans ma bibliothèque."

Les deux jeunes entrèrent et suivirent Athé.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour nommer la bizarrerie de ce lieux. Des livres, des chaises et autres meubles et objets flottaient gaiement à travers le hall. Mais, ci c'était les seuls choses. Il semblerait qu'il faille descendre pour monter de quatre étages. Le sol et les murs portaient tantôt des couleurs flash, tantôt des couleurs pâle, triste.

"- Alors. Que voulez voir savoir." Demanda la gardienne en regardant de toute les coutures le pauvre Sora aussi rouge qu'une tomate en vue de l'observation.

"- Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Mais... vous vous dites Gardienne du savoir des mondes. Mais, qu'est ce que cela veut dire." Questionna le brun.

-Cela veut dire que dans cette bibliothèque ce rassemblent des miliers et des miliers de livres sur tous et n'importe quoi."

Les deux amis reflechissaient encore quans Athé s'exclama.

"- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans ma vie un "Aval-cœur"et un " Semi-cœur".

\- Pardon ?"

Sora ne comprenait pas ce que la fille disait.

"- Ils existent plusieurs sortent de cœurs mais ils se regroupent en plusieurs grandes catégories. Il y a les cœur Lumineux. Ces coeur là sont celui des princesse de coeur ou de lumière. Si elles utilisent les ténèbres, elles souffriront énormément.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse de lumière ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelait les princesse de coeur à l'époque.

\- D'accord...

-Ensuite, vient les coeurs semi-lumineux. La majorité des gens on ce genre de coeur. Il utilise la lumière et peuvent utiliser les ténèbres que s'il sont fort. Après, ce que tu as, dit elle en montrant Alk, c'est un Semi-coeur. Ce sont des coeur qui sont entre lumière et ténèbres. Tu peux à la fois utiliser la lumière et les ténèbres. C'est pourquoi ce Nonni ne te supporte, il acceptait ton équilibre.

\- Et mon coeur c'est. ..

\- Patience brunet. Vient les semi - ténébreux. Ils sont comme les semi-lumineux mais en version ténèbres. Et vient les coeur ténébreux. Ce sont l'opposé des princesse de coeur. Ces coeur la sont emplit de ténèbres. Mais ils ne sont pas maléfique pour autant.

\- Comment pouvez vous prouver ça ?

\- Suis-je maléfique ?"

La blanche et le brun secouèrent la tête.

"- J'ai un coeur ténébreux. Mais les ténèbres et la lumière ne sont mauvaises que quand on les utilise pour le mal

\- Comment savez -vous que...

\- Je sais que tu allais dire ça brunet. C'est prévisible. Bref, vient alors la dernière catégorie, les Aval-cœur. Ils sont comme les Semi-coeur sauf pour une chose, ils absorbent les autres coeur llrsque ces derniers sont dans une mauvaise position. Et alors, pour les protéger d'une attaque du monde extérieur, ils créent une sorte de "prison"."

L'étincelle qui brillait autrefois dans les yeux de Sora s'illumina un peu avec le bout d'espoir qui naissait dans son coeur.

"- Et est-ce qu'on peut leurs permettent de sortir ?

\- Je vais voir."

La brune se leva et en même temps fit un mouvement de main. Des dizaines de livres arrivèrent en même temps et Athé commença à fouiller dans les livres.

Alk, qui en même temps de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation, priait pour qu'il existe une solution. Malgré qu'elle ne le connaissent depuis hier, ce garçon était entré dans sa vie et tout de suite, elle avait ce besoin fraternel de le protéger. Comme le ferait une grande soeur avec son petit frère.

Alors qu'elle reprenait pied avec la réalité, le regard triste d'Athé lui fit la sensation de recevoir une gifle. Son regard était clair.

"- Je n'ai rien..."

Sora baissa les yeux.

" -Mais il existe peut-être un moyen.

-Lequel ?! "S'exclama Sora

"- Trouver moi des livres sur les Aval-cœur. Il existe sûrement des traces de personnes comme toi, le brunet, qui ont eut le même problème. Va dans beaucoup de monde et rapporter moi des livres, et j'arriverai à trouvé une solution."

Bah... c'est mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ?

Yataaaa !

J'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre. Il me donnait VRAIMENT du fil à retordre !

Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'il est la ! Je vous jure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à dire en commentaire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisou remplis de ténèbres et lumières !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Square Enix ainsi que les personnages Disney appartiennent à Disney.**_

 **Chapitre 3**

Dans l'immensité de l'Univers, il y avait plusieurs lois. Des lois parfois tellement simples que même le plus petit micro-organismes tels que des bactéries peuvent comprendre. Des lois parfois trop complexe pour qu'un simple mortel puisse comprendre.

La loi de la chance faisait partie de la dernière possibilité. Malheureusement pour eux. Pour Sora surtout.

C'était impossible qu'il ne soit pas maudit. IM-PO-SSI-BLE.

Alk et lui avaient parlé encore un peu avec Athé _-se rendant compte de son caractère légèrement sadique, si vous vouliez son avis-_ et avaient reçu leur première mission.

" _Aller chercher des livres dans Ce monde."_

Et dans la quasi infinité de monde existant, il avait fallu que Athé choisisse Le Monde qu'il évitait depuis le début.

 _Le_ putain de _Jardin Radieux._

Il sentait l'ironie de la situation...

La seule excuse est : " _Ansem le Sage doit sûrement gardé des livres intéressant dans sa bibliothèque !_ ".

Tu parles ! Sora était prêt à parier qu'Athé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, savait qu'il évitait ce monde et de ce fait l'avait choisit.

Ou alors l'ironie de son destin le voulait mort.

Au choix.

L'ennui, c'est que le Jardin Radieux est l'endroit exacte ou Riku, Lea et les autres pourraient se trouver. Et donc, finir par _le_ trouver _._..

" _Je suis là pour te protéger "_ S'était exclamé la blanche avec un sourire malicieux. La seule envie qu'il avait eut à ce moment là était de lui faire avaler son sourire.

Donc, il se retrouvait, maintenant, dans une des ruelles les plus inhabitée du jardin Radieux. Il se faisait la réflexion que ce monde avait beaucoup changé depuis le temps. La ville s'était peu à peu reconstruite, lui redonnant presque sa splendeur d'autrefois.

"- Aller Sora, arrête de râler un peu. Il y a autant de chance qu'on les croises ou qu'on ne les croisent pas !"

Sora ne répondit pas mais commença à marcher. Sachant qu'il serait inutile de tenter de le détendre, Alk abandonna et le suivit.

Ce fut extrêmement facile pour arriver à l'ancienne forteresse oubliée. Grâce à Proxy, qui passait devant eux, ils purent voyager dans la ville sans que quiconque ne puisse les voir. Bon... il y avait peut-être deux ou trois chauve souris ainsi qu'une dizaine de rats, mais franchement... qui demanderait s'ils n'avaient pas vu un garçon au cheveux brun et une fille au cheveux blanc ?

Pour entrer dans la forteresse, par contre, ce fut quelques peu plus complexe. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance à chaque coins de couloirs. Cela n'avait rien n'avoir avec le batiment d'autrefois, Ansem devait être quelque peu paranoïaque ! Donc, ils eurent dû faire pleins de détours, d'acrobatie pour éviter que les caméras ne les voient. S'ils s'apprenaient après qu'elles étaient éteintes, ils péteraient un câble.

Ce fut après une demie-heure qu'ils arrivèrent avec joie dans l'immense bibliothèque du chercheur.

"- On n'arrivera jamais, il y a trop de livres ! se plaignit la blanche.

\- Heureusement qu'Alex nous a donné ce médaillon contenant une partie de la magie chercheuse !"

/

 _Alors que les deux amis commençait à se préparer au voyage vers le Jardin Radieux, Athé vint à eux avec un médaillon. Voyant leur regard perplexe, elle leurs sourit et s'expliqua :_

 _" - Ce médaillon vous aidera à trouver certains livres. Ne chercher pas à les lire - enfin, c'est pas comme si vous pourriez les lire, de toute façon-. Les livres sur les Aval-cœur, vous devriez les chercher vous-même._

 _Elle le mit autour du cou de Sora et puis s'en alla sous le regard quelques peu médusé des deux autres._

 _\- Elle a un médaillon. Un médaillon qui peut chercher certains livres. Elle pouvait pas avoir un médaillon pour les livres que Nous devons chercher ?!_

 _\- Ouai..._

/

\- Sora, tu fais une tête bizarre !

Sora se réveilla de ses souvenirs. Mince, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retomber sur les souvenirs des habitants de son cœur. Une petite douleurs se pointa au niveau de ce dernier. Il la chassa en se concentrant pour faire sortir la magie du collier.

En peu de temps, quelques livres arrivèrent. ils étaient poussiéreux et sentait le renfermer. Comme si on ne les avait plus utiliser depuis longtemps. Alk s'avança vers eux et tenta de lire les titre. Voyant qu'ils étaient dans une langue lui étant inconnue, elle fit un signe de tête vers Sora avant de chercher des livres sur les coeurs.

Ils s'intéressent à des livres contenant dans le titre un mot contenant les mots qu'avait prononcé Athé lors de son mini-cour sur les coeurs.

\- "Le malheur des Semi", " Ténèbres lumineuse", " Le peuple des cœurs", "Biographie d'Anasta Raven, un maitre de lumière" et " Ténèbres et Lumières, deux face d'une même pièce?".

\- Ok, rien qu'en voyant les titres, je comprends pourquoi les gens ne les utilisaient plus. Comme les ténèbres sont mal-vu maintenant et que plus personne ne connaissent les différents types de cœurs, ces livres ont du être laissé à l'abandon.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer ?

\- oui.

Sora tenta de faire un passage obscure mais cela ne fit que de déclencher une forte alarme. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant que Sora ne mette le manteau de Roxas pendant qu'Alk mettait une cape blanche. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de "s'habiller", ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Ils se trouvait au vingtième étage.

\- En vue de mes maigre connaissance en mathématique, je dirais que si on saute, on fera une chute mortelle.

Proxy vola alors vers l'extérieur et se transforma en gigantesque oiseau. Les deux compères ressentit un peu de sérénité à l'idée de partir sans combat qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en entendant des pas précipités vers eux. Alk sauta sur l'oiseau en faisant signe à Sora de faire de même.

Sora mis son genoux sur la rambarde, près à sauter, lorsque ses amis ainsi que Léon arrivaient. Riku fit apparaitre sa Keyblade en voyant quelqu'un avec le manteau de l'organisation. Mais la seule chose qu'il entendit est :

\- Tu m'as manqués. Dit l'étrange personnages avant de partir.

Riku réalisa avec surprise que cette voix ressemblait à celle de Sora. Mais Sora ne pouvait pas venir ici pour prendre des livres et ne portait pas le manteau de l'Organisation. Il décida de suivre l'inconnu en utilisant sa Keyblade.

Les deux amis qui étaient sur le dos de Proxy paniquaient un peu plus chaque secondes en voyant que le blanc les rattrapait dangereusement. Sora pris les livres et les mis dans les bras d'Alk et lui mis le médaillon.

\- Saute quand je te le dirais et tu vas traverser un couloir obscure qui t'amènera à La Bibliothèque des Mondes.

\- Et ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on va juste faire diversion pour que tu puisse fuir avec ces livres.

\- Tu penses encore aux autres avant toi.

Sora sourit avant de lui crier :

-Maintenant !

La blanche sauta pour traverser, une vingtaine de mètres plus tard, un passage ténébreux. Sora sourit en dirigeant Proxy vers une ruelle sombre, en espérant que Riku le suive.

Riku, de son côté, avait vu que l'homme avait créer un couloir obscure pour faire fuir la personne au manteau blanc. Puis il le vit bifurquer vers une ruelle sombre. Sans se poser de questions, il le suivit.

Lorsqu'il posa ses pied sur la terre ferme, il vit l'homme encapuchonner de dos alors que sa voix s'élevait.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Riku.

L'inconnu se retourna avant de relever sa capuche.

\- Sora...

Non, c'était impossible, Sora. Son Sora. Il avait fait un passage de ténèbres. Il cria :

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Sora dirigea loin de Riku ses yeux bleu azure anciennement composé que d'innocence et de naïveté alors que maintenant s'étaient rajouté la douleur.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ? N'étais'tu pas heureux avec nous ?

\- Il a choisi les ténèbres, le camp ennemi ! Ce n'est qu'un traître ! Cria Donald qui avait suivit Riku. Tu es un menteur ! Un traitre !

Sora releva ses yeux bleu vers Riku sans faire attention au canard.. Ce dernier remarqua que ses yeux se coloraient doucement d'un jaune si semblable au sans-cœur et il vit aussi ses cheveux se coloré d'un brun plus foncé. Et ce ne fut point la voix de Sora qui retentit alors :

\- Bande de salauds.

"Sora" sortit sa Keyblade et attaqua Riku d'un coup vertical. Ce dernier riposta du mieux qu'il put en appuyant sur ses jambes arrières. Être grand avait ses avantages des fois.

\- Vous vous dites ses amis ? Vous me faites rire ! Vous ne le connaissez à peine, petit canard, dit "Sora" en direction de Donald. Et toi, élève de Terra, toi qui le connais mieux que personne, comment peux-tu ne pas voir que Sora souffre.

-Qui es- tu pour dire ça ? S'écria le blanc et attaquant le brun.

"Sora" sourit tout en reculant pour éviter l'attaque.

\- Je suis un être qui est dans le cœur de Sora depuis qu'il a 4 ans. Un porteur de Keyblade.

\- Ventus ?

\- Non, mais presque. Je suis sa partie ténébreuse. Je suis Vanitas et...

Vanitas bondit en avant et arriva à prendre en mains la Keyblade du Riku.

\- Je protégerais Sora des ténèbres maléfiques et de la lumière dévastatrice. Je le protégerais également des gens qui lui veulent du mal.

Alors que le noiraud allait faire une attaque magique, ses cheveux blondirent et, en quelques secondes, ce fût une copie conforme à Roxas qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu es Roxas ?

-Ton sens de la perspicacité m'étonne. Vraiment.

Roxas fit disparaître la Keyblade et se retourna vers un couloir obscure où, quelques instants plus tôt, Proxy avait traversé. Néanmoins, en marchant il s'exclama :

\- Je suis plus calme que Vanitas. Mais je suis pas tout gentil comme Ventus ou Xion. Vanitas, Néo et moi sommes là au cas où vous feriez du mal à Sora. Nous sommes là, et on le surveille.

Roxas traversa le portail

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde, Alk, qui ,entre temps, était rentrée dans la bibliothèque, marchait de long en large pour tenter, en vain, de calmer le stress qui s'accumulait en fond d'elle même. Elle ne pouvait compter sur Athé qui lisait tranquillement un des livres qu'elle venait de recevoir Elle fronçait les sourcils de temps à autre, sûrement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas une chose. Mais regarder une fille brune à lunettes ne la détendait.

Au moment où elle allait frapper son poing sur le mur blanc, un couloir obscure s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme au cheveux blond qui s'avançait d'une manière digne.

Bien que la Gardienne se mit en position de défense, Alk s'approcha du jeune homme blond et questionna :

-Sora ?

le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Je suis un habitant de son cœur, Roxas.

\- Tu as une partie du corps et du cœur de Sora ainsi que l'autre moitié venant de quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Ventus.

\- le vent. souffla doucement Alk.

\- Je vais laisser place à Sora. Il pète carrément un câble là. sourit le blond.

En quelque secondes se trouvait, non pas un jeune homme blond, mais un brun au cheveux en bataille et au yeux azure magnifique. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre avant que son amie ne le retienne de tomber et l'assit sur un fauteuils blanc de la pièce.

Athé retourna à sa lecture pendant qu'Alk questionna Sora sur qui est Roxas. Le brun ne voulait pas répondre. C'était trop douloureux et personnel pour que se soit révélé à n'importe qui.

 _Mais on considère Alk comme une sœur, un gardienne._

Mais il ne venait que de la rencontrer. Même si... il ne savait pas... il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il vouait une entière confiance en la jeune fille.

 _Alors pourquoi tu te poses des questions ?_

Il ne savait pas...

\- Roxas est... mon simili. Il a été créer quand je suis devenu sans-cœur lors de ma première année en tant que porteur de Keyblade. Ce fut Kairi (sa voix trembla un peu en prononçant ce nom) qui me sauva. Il vécu en tout trois cent soixante-cinq jours et demi avant d'entrer dans mon cœur... Il... Il était amis avec Axel, le simili de Lea, un des amis qui n'était pas la, ainsi que Xion, une marionnette fait avec mes souvenirs. Il... Il est si gentil, si compréhensif...

Sora retenait ses larmes de couler. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Alk, il y avait ses émotions qui s'amusaient à le tourmenter.

La blanche regarda le brun avant de le câliner.

 _Tu vois, elle sera toujours la pour nous._

Il faudra qu'il demande à Athé pour la questionner sur cette voix qui apparaissait et disparaissait.

 _"J'ai pu remarqué que les Aval-coeur était tous, à part quelques exception, doté d'une grande sensibilité. Ils étaient tous ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Master-Key._

 _Lors de mes observations, j'ai aussi vu que le don était soit aléatoire, soit héréditaire. Lorsque le Don apparait aléatoirement, c'est souvent des enfants venant de Semi-coeur._

 _Le recueil des réponses aux questions que j'ai posées à l'encontre d'Aval-coeur m'a fait venir à la découverte d'une des grandes particularités de ce Don. Si l'Aval-coeur décidait de vivre seul, il ne souffrirait pas de solitude comme tout êtres normalement constitués. Voici la réponse d'un solitaire :_

 _"-Je n'ai point besoin de voir des gens, les habitants de mon cœur me suffisent à mon bonheur."_

 _J'en suis venu à la conclusion que les habitants de son cœur était "un peuple du cœur"._

 _Tout cela reste encore très mystérieux mais je continue mes recherches._

 _Sona Cloos, Master-Key, princesse de ténèbres."_

 _Extrait de "Le peuple des cœurs"._


End file.
